The invention relates to a portable, vertically oriented barbecue grill.
Conventional barbecue grills tend to burn food being broiled or even catch fire if left unattended and accordingly one object of the present invention is to provide a system which minimizes this possibility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a barbecue grill which will continue to operate effectively when unattended.
Further objects of the invention include the provision of a portable barbecue grill which is easy to handle and transport when assembled, which can be used with or without detachable legs, so that it can be used in a free-standing mode or positioned on a table or the like, and which is simple to clean and economical to operate.